Four-Step Plan
by intoxicatedfloral
Summary: Eat, sleep, study, repeat. That was Haruhi's 4-step plan to success. Anything else was extra, including people. When he first walked into her life, she wasn't too swept away. However, she finds that life with him is filled with coffee, confusion, and surprises. Haruhi x Kaoru!


Haruhi Fujioka could never stop and smell the roses as they say. She had a path, a clear cut destination mapped out in her head. Anything else in her life, well that was an add on. Eat, sleep, study, repeat. She would carry out this four-step plan until she made her way to law school and passed her bar test. Maybe then, after years of establishing herself as a defense attorney to be reckoned with, she would settle down and find a husband and have three kids and live in a house in the suburbs. Of course, that would also be an add on.

So when he walked into her life, she wasn't too swept away. Just another person alongside her path. She didn't expect any of this.

* * *

Quite literally, they walked into each other. She, sporting a less-than-fashionable hoodie with matching sweats, and him, with his runway-worthy jacket and pants. As she was leaving the library with a stack of books almost as tall as she was, he ran into her. The pile of hardbounds toppled to the ground, and she instantly dropped to the floor to pick them up. He bent down to help in apology, and when he placed a copy of _War and Peace_ in her hands, he accidentally met her eyes. He practically melted in their genuineness, and for a moment, he was transfixed.

She- however- took note of how his amber irises contrasted his pale skin, but was far from transfixed. And when she said thank you then walked away, she was surprised when he followed her to the bus stop and introduced himself along the way.

He sat down next to her (and her novels) on the bench and gave her a warm smile. "Why do you have so many books?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" she replied nonchalantly. She didn't take kindly to uppity snobs, and by the looks of it, this guy was one.

He ran a hand through his equally amber hair and laughed. "I guess you're right. Reading hasn't always been on my to-do list, if I'm completely honest."

When the bus came, she stood up, gathered her things, and walked up into the vehicle, leaving the boy on the graffiti-covered bench.

"Goodbye, Kaoru."

Little did she know, it was far from goodbye. In fact, it was the beginning of one of the most unusual (and perhaps eye-opening) times of her life.

* * *

Exactly nine days later when she went back to the library to return her books, she was surprised to see the boy there again.

He caught sight of her, waved his hand, and met her at the front desk. As she was dropping the books into the return slot, she ignored him.

"Hi, Haruhi." he said, smiling.

She continued her task, but extended the formality anyway. Her father taught her manners, after all. "Good morning, Kaoru. What are you doing here? I thought you didn't read."

The boy, with a sheepish grin, stood up straight. "I-uhm- kind of waited for you. God, that sounds creepy, but I knew you were bound to come back sometime, so I just came everyday. Lucky for me, you actually showed up."

She stared at him with an empty face. "Well, of course I would come. Late fees can be expensive, you know."

He cut to the chase and took no time stalling, a trait which she admired. "Do you want to go out for a coffee sometime?"

At the time, that's all she saw it as: going out for coffee. She liked coffee, and since he was offering, it seemed like the perfect situation. So when she said okay, he breathed out in relief.

"Great! There's a place around the corner- it's a little small, but I prefer to think of it as quaint. Shall we?" He extended his arm with such gallantry, her hand automatically reached out to take it. They walked out of the library, down the street, and into a small cafe, where he held the door open and pulled a chair for her (which she could do herself, really).

A perky blonde appeared at their table and took their order. She likes plain black coffee. He likes espressos. Ten minutes later, the waitress returned with their cups. He leaned in-hands around a steaming porcelain cup- waiting for her to speak, as most girls he asks out do, but she just sipped her drink and watched him.

Well, that was different. Why wasn't she talking? They sat in silence awkwardly for a moment.

"So," he finally said, "tell me about yourself."

She put down her coffee and crinkled her nose. What a weird question. So typical. Still, she blinked and replied, "I'm studying to become a lawyer. And you?"

He laughed airily. "You're so formal. We're still in high school, why are you worried about your career so soon? I meant your hobbies, what you like, what you hate, your favorite films, stuff like that."

She pursed her lips. "How about this. You can talk, and I'll listen. I'm more of the listening type anyway."

Interesting. He certainly wasn't expecting that, but nonetheless, he leaned back in his chair and grinned.

He talked about his family- especially his brother, his eyes lit up when he spoke of him- his life, his school, and something called a host club. All of which she presumed were rich people problems, but she couldn't help but laugh at every story he told.

He was so full of life, so sincere. Words rolled off his tongue like silk, as if they were dying to be his and his alone. He was so animate. She noticed how he would speak with hand gestures, and after every few words or so, he would run his hand through his hair. She wasn't sure if it was the caffeine flowing through his veins or if he was really _that_ lively, but she still liked it. She certainly misjudged him.

And when little cafe was closing, and it was hours past she told her dad she'd be home, and his stories ran dry (for now), she stood up and thanked him for the coffee.

She was startled when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him, and lightly pressed his lips against her cheek. Surely the blood rushed to her face, because he grinned and wore a look of satisfaction. He stood up too, thanked her for staying, and watched as she walked out the cafe door.

While she was practically sprinting home (an anxious family member awaited her), she was thinking of an excuse to tell her dad why she was so late, and a reason for her bright red complexion.

* * *

 **AN: I felt like writing a Haruhi x Kaoru story haha. This one's probably going to be really short, like 2 or 3 chapters. Let me know what you think so far, please review! xx**


End file.
